Superior X-Men
With the death of Scott Summers and the escalation of hostilities with Wolverine and the Avengers, Magneto forms a formidable mutant squad reminiscent of Cyclop's Extinction team. Team Roster Magneto - The death of Scott Summers removed the taint of the Phoenix from Magneto, effectively restoring his powers. It also triggered a secondary mutation which gave Max limited telepathic abilities. His telepathy manifests as visions of Charles Xavier. This vision of Xavier once informed him that they now share a singular mind and purpose. Magneto also returned to using his old costume. Scarlet Witch - The death of Scott Summers convinced Wanda that her place should be with her kind. With regret, she leaves the Avengers and takes her place at her father's side. She retains her vast probability-altering powers, although she has greater control over them. She wears her Uncanny Avengers costume. Magik '''- The death of Scott Summers stirred strong emotions of regret and loss in Illyana. Because of this, she frequently reverts to her Darkchilde persona to numb the emotional conflict raging within her. Her soulsword now burns with a cold mystical blue flame. In her current form, she becomes one with the essence of Limbo itself. '''Colossus - The death of Scott Summers convinced Colossus to rejoin the mutant crusade. After reconciling with his sister, Illyana reconnects his link with Cyttorak. Colossus once again wields the powers of the Juggernaut. Now at peace with who he is, Piotr is fully able to contain his destructive tendencies. He has far greater command over his Cyttorak powers, as symbolized by his refusal to don the Juggernaut's helmet. Nate Grey - The death of Scott Summers impacted Nate deeply as he had come to regard Cyclops as a father and figurehead. After bonding with Cable and sharing the pain of Scott's demise, Cable reconfigured Nate's genetic brand with Askani lore, effectively repowering him. Cable also gives him the Psimitar as a reminder of their brotherly bond and as a means of exerting more control over his abilities. He wears his original mutant shaman suit. 'Danger '- Magneto rebuilds the artificial intelliegence known as Danger and upgrades her standard Shi'ar core processing system. He also augments her with Celestial nano-technology acquired from Psylocke; a high-yield arc reactor directly patterned after Tony Stark's design; a density-alteration feature based on the Vision, and neural components culled from Cerebra. Magneto also programs Danger with the Summers Protocols, an upgraded database on all known superhumans. She seems to have patterned her current look after that of Motoko Kusanagi, the android heroine of ''Ghost In The Shell. ''The notable difference is that her left arm is mechanical in appearance. Base of Operations '''Asteroid Omega - '''Nate Grey, upon Magnero's orders, raises the underground Weapon X facility and places it in orbit. It features advanced defensive systems courtesry of Cable. Among Asteroid Omega's most powerful prominent weapon systems are: a particle cannon, a fleet of hard-light drones, a fleet of salvaged Sentinels, and a silo of tactical nuclear warheads. Category:Teams